


In the Moonlight

by slut_shorts



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, gender neutral reader, lucio had a busy day and just needs cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slut_shorts/pseuds/slut_shorts
Summary: Lucio is tired after a busy day. He needs someone to complain to and could use a bit of comfort. You are more than happy to oblige.





	In the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Arcana fanfiction and honestly my first all fluff story. I don't usually write fluff but I had inspiration so here you go. I just really love Lucio, okay? Please enjoy this short little tale! Comment and Kudos would be much appreciated! Let me know if there is anything you would like to see!

The night air was cool as it drifted in through your open window, causing the curtains to flutter. You sat at the window seat, enjoying the breeze and gazing up at the glittering stars in the dark sky. One of your favorite things to do at night was sit and enjoy the stars. At the shop, you could always hear something going on out in the streets. You loved the quiet here, it helped you clear your mind, center yourself again after a long day working as the Vesuvian court magician.

You were so focused on the stars that you didn’t even hear the door creak open or the soft footsteps that approached from behind you. You tensed for just a moment when you felt a touch, but relaxed quickly when you realized who it was. A pair of strong arms wrapped around you, one warm and the other cool. You smiled to yourself.

“The stars are beautiful tonight.” You say, still looking up at the sky. You feel your guest’s head lower to rest in the crook of your neck, blonde hair tickling your cheek.

“Mm… You say that every night…” Lucio responds in a tired voice. You chuckle softly and reached up to gently pet his hair. Lucio leans into your touch.

“Did you have a long day, my Count?” you asked. Lucio groans in response. “Why don’t you tell me about it?” You stand up and lead him over to the bed, making him sit down. He starts complaining about his day as you go to the wardrobe to pick a pair of pajamas out for him. The court was annoying, the visiting diplomats were boring, the townspeople didn’t seem to like the new statue of himself in the middle of the town square, Nadia wouldn’t let him host another party(that one you could really understand seeing as the last party that Lucio hosted ended with people swimming in the fountain and a loose horse in the ballroom). You helped him change out of his suit and into the silk pajamas as you listened to him complain, offering reactions when necessary and advice when needed. You really didn’t mind listening to his complaints, nobody else would and it was unhealthy to keep such feelings bottled up.

“It sounds like you had a very tiring day.” you say once you’ve placed his neatly folded clothes onto a chair. You sit back down on the bed and pat your lap. Lucio perks up a little and quickly moves to his favorite spot: laying down, his head in your lap. You begin running your fingers through his soft hair and hear a soft sigh of contentment from Lucio. You smiled softly as you pet him. You loved doing this, Lucio’s reactions were just so cute. Lucio’s body relaxed under your touch. After a few minutes, he turned, his head still in your lap, but his silver eyes were now fixed on you.

“What?” you ask with a soft laugh after a few moments.

“Have I ever told you how absolutely stunning you are, my dove? How beautifully the moonlight reflects in your eyes?” His voice was low, calm, he must have been very tired. You smile at him, and he practically melts. “Oh, and that smile… How can you be so breathtaking?”

“Hush, Lucio.” You tell him gently, a soft blush on your cheeks. He beckons you to lean down closer. You oblige and feel his metal hand tug on your robe, bringing you down closer and closer until your lips meet. He moves his lips gently against yours as you tenderly kiss. You taste a hint of cinnamon on his lips, leftover from whatever he had eaten for dessert. You pull away and take a moment to examine his face. His usual tense expression was gone, replaced with one filled with love and gentleness. A look that nobody else ever got to see. You brushed some hair out of his face. He kissed your palm whenever it got close to your mouth. It felt like your heart was going to burst with all the love you held for this man. You loved this gentle side of Lucio, the side only you ever got to witness. It was times like this when you stopped caring about what others thought about your relationship. You didn’t care about Asra’s lectures, about Julian’s warnings… You didn’t care that Nadia thought you were mad to want a relationship with her husband, though she was grateful that you could keep Lucio from bothering her more than was necessary. You didn’t care about the looks the court gave you. The only thing you cared about was Lucio.  
You hadn’t realized how long you had been staring at him, completely lost in thought, until you heard him chuckle

“Am I just so stunning that I’ve left you speechless?” he asked, a coy smile playing on his lips. You roll your eyes. “What? Am I wrong?”

“Technically, no.” You say, moving out from under him. He whines at the loss of your lap. “I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you.” You climb under the blankets and lay back against the pillows. Lucio follows you up, crawling under the blankets and pulling them back up around you. He leans over you, tracing the features on your face with his thumb. You look up at him, studying his face.

“My dove, I am the one who is lucky to have you.” He said softly. He leaned down and kissed your forehead. “To have someone as beautiful as you, as incredible as you… You make me feel things I have never felt before.” He trailed kisses along your face. His lips press against your eyebrows, your eyelids, your cheeks, and finally back to your lips. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him back. Lucio’s cool metal hand strokes your cheek. He slowly lays down next to you, pulling you closer, never breaking the kiss. You break away and smile at each other.

“I love you, Lucio.” You say, a little breathlessly.

“I love you too, my darling.” He pulls you against his body, holding you close. He smooths the hair out of your face. You close your eyes and breath deeply, taking in the comforting smell of Lucio, the faint scent of his cologne still lingering on him after his busy day. He buries his face in your hair, his arms wrapped tightly around you. You listen to Lucio’s breathing, feeling calmed by the rise and fall of his chest.

“Lucio… let’s go into town tomorrow. There’s a new play down at the theater, we should go see it.” You wait for a reply, but do not receive one. You look up at Lucio and realize that he had fallen asleep. You smile softly at the peaceful expression on his face and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Good night, my love.” You lay your head against his chest again and close your eyes, drifting off to sleep, bathed in the moonlight streaming in from the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
